This invention relates generally to arrangements for preventing electrical shock and, more particularly, to arrangements of the interlocking type wherein electrical power must be disconnected to gain access to normally electrically hot circuit components.
Electrically powered apparatus generally employ some kind of fused arrangement for protection against catastrophic malfunctions. Panel mounted fuse holders are frequently used to contain the fuses. Panel mounted fuse holders are convenient to use and offer the safety feature of partially concealed terminals, which is inherent in their construction. The latter advantage is only fully realized when the panel type fuse holder is electrically wired so that the inner terminal of the fuse holder is connected to the hot side of the power main. In other words, if the wiring is reversed so that the outer terminal is connected to the hot side of the power main, either within the apparatus or due to faulty wiring in the supply to the apparatus, removal of a fuse from its holder presents an occasion for an electrical shock hazard.
An object of this invention is to realize the safety advantage offered by an interlocked power connector through the use of a conventional disengagable electrical connector and a standard fuse holder.